Wild Card Serial
by Charliee39
Summary: My take on the series Wild Card. My fics will center around family life and the characters relationships with each other, as well as solving a case.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: 1. I will be changing some of the character histories to suit my serial. 2. I'm not an actual insurance investigator; so please forgive any mistakes. 3. I have not seen this show in some time; it's not available on DVD. So I may get some things wrong. Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Premise: Fan-fiction based on Lifetime and Global's TV series Wild Card. The series was about Zoe; blackjack dealer turned Insurance investigator. Cast Photo Album: 102716632247966031160/WildCardTVSerial?authkey=Gv1sRgCJSMk7KT4cPpngE# Cast: Sue Woodall She is the mother of 3 children: Taylor, Cliff and Hannah. Mr. Woodall's whereabouts are unknown. Sue's occupation is unknown. Taylor Cliff Hannah Zoe Busiek She is Sue's sister. She's a very well known blackjack dealer at the Bellagio is Vegas. She is single with no children. Sophie Mason Sophie is an insurance investigator Marshall Investigative Group. Dan Lennox Dan is an investigator at Marshall Investigative group. He works with Sophie Mason. M Pearl McGuire She is the big boss Marshall Investigative Group. She is very intimidating. Supporting Cast: Jeannie L She is Sue and Zoe's friend. She lives next door to Sue and sometimes watches the kids for Sue. Marcos M He is Cliff's coach and an old beau of Zoe's. 


	2. Chapter 2

Part One: Las Vegas, NV Apartment of Zoe Busiek: Ullo, Zoe slurred; answering the phone. She wasn't quite awake. She'd worked a double shift when another dealer had called in sick. Zoe, Jeannie said. As Zoe started to wake up she said: Jeannie, what's going on? Zoe you need to come home, Jeannie said. There's been an accident. Wh….What, Zoe asked holding it together? There's been an accident, Sue is in the hospital. They don't think she's going to make it, Jeannie said. The kids need you. I'll catch the next flight, Zoe said. Zoe, you're going to want to bring all your belonging. She names you as their children's legal guardian, Jeannie said. Okay, I'll be there as quick as I can, Zoe said. Tell Sue to hang on, and Zoe ended the call. Once off the phone, Zoe started the day by calling Randall. Randall, it's Zoe. What's up Zoe, Randall asked knowing that Zoe didn't call unless something was wrong? This call is to tell you that I can't work for you anymore; my sister was in an accident, and I need to go and care for her children, Zoe explained. Okay, come by the casino and I will have your final paycheck waiting for you, Randall said. Thanks for understanding Randall, Zoe said then hung up. Next Zoe pulled out her suitcase and Houdini's traveling cage. Just then her roommate and fellow dealer walked in. What are you doing, Paula asked? My sister was in an accident and might not make it, I need to go home and take care of my nieces and nephew, Zoe stated. Okay, I'll help you pack your stuff until I have to go to work, Paula said to her friend. So Paula and Zoe managed to get all of Zoe's things packed before Paula was to leave for work; so they loaded Zoe's things in Paula's car and road to the Bellagio. Bellagio Luxury Hotel and Casino: When Paula and Zoe arrived, Paula headed to get dressed for work; and Zoe headed up to see Randall. Hi Paula, Andy said as Paula arrived in the locker room. Can you get everyone gathered together Andy, Paula asked? I'll do that, what going on, Andy asked? I tell you when everyone is gathered, Paula said. Everyone, Paula said. Zoe got some bad news today, she's moving home to Chicago to take care of her sister's children, Paula said. And without prompting someone started passing a hat around, everyone started donating for the cause. Then Paula called her friend Walker to see if he would fly Zoe to Chicago. Hello, Walker said. Walker, it's Paula. Hey, how are you, Walker asked? Fine, but I need a favor. Whatever you need, Walker said. I need you to fly Zoe to Chicago for me, Paula said. Why, Walker asked? Her sister is in the hospital, and she needs to get there sooner than a commercial flight would get her there, Paula stated. I'll be there in 20 minutes, Walker said and hung up. Office of Manager Randall Cates: Randall Cates was sitting in his office when Zoe entered. Here is your check Zoe, Randall said. I am sorry about your sister, how did it happen, Randall asked? I'm not sure, my friend Jeannie didn't have time to go into detail. She told me to get home as soon as possible, Zoe said. Well I wish you luck, Randall said. Zoe, Paula said as Zoe approached her. I found you a quicker flight to Chicago, Paula informed her friend. How, Zoe asked? Walker is going to fly you, Paula said to her pal. Thank you Paula, Zoe said as she hugged her friend. Hello Zoe, Walker said as he arrived. Thank you for this Walker, Zoe said. It's nothing Walker said. Zoe said her goodbyes, then she and Walker headed to the airport. 3 and ½ hours later, Walker landed Chicago O'Hare International Airport. He then helped Zoe get a rental car and load her belongings. Good luck Zoe, Walker said, then went to prep for the return trip to Las Vegas. Zoe then headed straight to Northwestern Memorial, where Jeannie and the kids would be waiting. Northwestern Memorial Hospital: Zoe, Jeannie said when Zoe stepped off the elevator on the 4th floor. She's this way, Jeannie said as she led Zoe down the hall. Zoe this is Dr. Dean, Jeannie said introducing the doctor. How do you do Ms. Busiek? It's nice to meet you, although I wish it was under better circumstances, Dr. Dean said. Same here, Zoe said. How's my sister? It's very bad Ms. Busiek, the Dr. said. What do you mean, Zoe asked? What that means is this: your sister is on life support, all her organs impacted hard. She was pinned in the car. Once the EMTs had her out, they were worried about injuries to her head and spine. EMTs stated that she was unconscious the entire time, the Dr, stated. Once here, I took over. We have run every test. She suffered severe head trauma; damage to all her major organs, and the accident severed her spinal cord, Dr. Dean said. I have been told that you hold your sister's Power of Attorney Ms. Buseik. It's going to fall to you to make some very hard decisions, Dr. Dean stated. What are you suggesting, Zoe asked? I'm saying, you need to prepare her children. We tried taking her off life support; she crashed. There is very little brain activity, which means that there's brain damage. She might not make it through the night, Dr. Dean explained. We are doing everything we can, which we will continue to do; but you will need to make some decisions: 1. What would be best for her children; leaving their mother on life support indefinitely? 2. Will you be able to afford to keep her on life support indefinitely? 3. What would your sister want? As Zoe stood there contemplating all that info Dr. Dean said: Here is my home number, pager number as well as my cell number; if you need me for anything, or have made a decision call me, Dr. Dean said the retreated. Once Dr. Dean was gone, Jeannie led Zoe into Sue's hospital room. Zoe, I'm going to go check on my kids; I'll be back in a bit. Okay, Zoe said looking towards Taylor, Cliff and Hannah. Aunt Zoe, all three children said they walked to her? All 3 were red from crying. Zoe hugged them and said: guys we need to talk. Later….. Taylor had a feeling it wasn't good. The adults wouldn't tell them anything more than "their mom was fighting for her life". And it had to be serious enough for Jeannie to call their Aunt Zoe home to Chicago. Zoe looked at Taylor, she knew that what she needed to say would upset all 3 kids, but maybe Taylor could help explain to Cliff and Hannah after. Decision made she said: Cliff I need you and Hannah to do me a favor, Zoe said. What Aunt Zoe, Cliff asked? Can you and Hannah go down to the cafeteria and get me a sandwich and a bottle of juice, Zoe asked? Okay, Cliff said taking the money Zoe handed him, then Hannah's hand. There's enough to get Hannah yourself and Taylor a drink as well, Zoe said. After Cliff and Hannah left with a nurse who volunteered to go with them, Taylor said: Cliff thinks that what happened is his fault. Mom was on her way to his game. This was not Cliff's fault, Zoe said vehemently. What's really going on Aunt Zoe, Taylor asked? They won't tell me. Okay, let's go sit down, Zoe said. Taylor your mom's injuries are bad. The doctor told me that she suffered head trauma, Zoe explained. I know what that is, Taylor answered. There was brain damage; and she is on life support. Aunt Zoe, before we tell Cliff and Hannah; I need to be sure that she won't come back to us, Taylor said. Okay, Zoe said. Let me call Dr. Dean, and we'll arrange to meet with him, Zoe said. Dr. Dean, Zoe Busiek here. My niece Taylor and I have some questions. Can we meet? Yes, we can meet. Give me 30 minutes, I'll meet you in the cafeteria, Dr. Dean said. We'll see you then, Zoe said then closed her phone. He's going to meet us in the cafeteria in ½ an hour, Zoe told Taylor. Shortly after Zoe ended the call with Dr. Dean, Cliff and Hannah returned. Here's your sandwich and apple juice Aunt Zoe, Cliff said. Thank you, Cliff. Did you get something for yourselves, Zoe asked? Yes, we did Aunt Zoe, Hannah said just as Jeannie returned. For the next half hour the 5 of them sat with Sue; each of the kids waiting for their mom to wake up. And the adults praying that the doctors were wrong. Jeannie can you stay here with Cliff and Hannah; there's something Taylor and I have to do? We won't be gone long, Zoe asked? Go, we'll be fine, Jeannie said. Thanks, Zoe said then she gave Cliff and Hannah a kiss on the head and left the room. Hospital Cafeteria: When Zoe and Taylor arrived, Dr. Dean was waiting at a table. Thanks for meeting us, Zoe said. My niece has some questions. I'm more than happy to answer your questions, Dr. Dean said. Go ahead Taylor, Zoe prompted. Taylor composed herself, and then started with her questions; wanting all the facts. How bad is the brain damage, Taylor asked? Remember that I came to take your mom for tests; well one was for brain activity. We couldn't see any. Your mother is unresponsive to stimuli, Dr. Dean explained. Do you understand what I'm explaining so far? Yes, I do. I know the terms from my Science and Biology classes, Taylor said. Okay; so then we removed the ventilator; to see if your mom could breathe on her own. She couldn't, so we put her back on the ventilator, that machine is breathing for her, Dr. Dean stated. Your mother's spinal cord was severed in the accident, if she was to wake up, she wouldn't walk again, Dr. Dean said finally. I know that making the decision to shut off, or end life support is not an easy one, but you need to think of what your mother would want, Dr. Dean said. Thank you for answering my questions Dr. Dean, Taylor said shaking his hand. You're welcome Taylor, Dr. Dean said. Let me know if you make a decision. Room 418: Is our mommy dying, Hannah asked Jeannie just as Zoe and Taylor returned? Jeannie, can you sit with mom, Aunt Zoe and I need to talk to Cliff and Hannah, Taylor asked? Sure, Jeannie said looking at Zoe. She didn't envy Zoe what she was about to do. So Zoe and Taylor led Cliff and Hannah to an empty room. Zoe and Taylor had made the very hard decision. Sue's condition hadn't improved. Taylor and the two younger ones couldn't pay to keep their mom on life support indefinitely. And although Zoe would find a job to support her and the children; Taylor knew that it would be hard to provide for them, but to add a continuous medical bill would make things harder. Taylor knew that it would be better for Cliff and Hannah. Their mom wasn't going home; it was time to accept it and move on. Room 408: What's going on Aunt Zoe, Cliff asked? Cliff, Taylor started. Taylor, just tell us, Cliff yelled. Zoe let Cliff yelling at Taylor go, it would get worse. Cliff, can you and Hannah sit, Zoe asked? Once they sat, Zoe and Taylor told them everything. It wasn't easy but Zoe and Taylor explained it so that Cliff and Hannah could understand. Then they explained that they were taking Sue off of life support, that it was what Sue would have wanted. NO, Cliff yelled. Technically that's murder! Cliff, Zoe said. Come here. I know you love your mom; I love her too, but she's already gone. The machines are what's keeping her alive. We need to let her go. And that's when Hannah fell apart; and the rest soon followed. We'll always have your mom, Zoe said. Where, Hannah asked? Here, Zoe said putting her hand on Hannah's heart. Can we say goodbye, Hannah asked through sniffles? Yes, we all will, Zoe said. Is she in any pain, Cliff asked finally? No, she's not in any pain, Zoe said. They sat there for awhile, Zoe answering what questions she could. Zoe, just physically trying to reassure them, that she was there. What happens to us, Hannah asked? Well, you guys will still live in your house; with your brother and sister, Zoe said. And I will be here to take care of you guys. You're going to live with us, Hannah asked her aunt? Yes, I am. All my stuff is downstairs in the rental car, Zoe answered. What do you think Cliff, Zoe asked? Cliff knew that what happened to his mom was his fault; she'd been rushing to his game. But with Aunt Zoe there, he wouldn't need to worry about his sisters. I think it'll be okay, Cliff told his aunt. Okay, Zoe said. Let's get back to your mom. You guys can spend tonight and I'll make the arrangements, Zoe said. Later that evening: While the kids and Jeannie were with Sue, Zoe was meeting with Dr. Dean. Okay, we'll let the kids have tonight with her; then in the morning we'll take her off the machines, Dr. Dean said. It's up to you whether the children are there or not. Zoe signed all the paperwork, and then headed upstairs to her sister's room. The group spent the remainder of the night at Sue's bedside. Room 418: Good morning Hannah, Zoe said as Hannah opened her eyes,. Hannah had slept in Zoe's lap. Morning Aunt Zoe, Hannah replied. Morning Aunt Zoe, Cliff said. Good morning Cliff, Zoe replied. Morning, Taylor, Zoe said. Morning Aunt Zoe, Taylor answered. Morning both Jeannie and Zoe said to each other. Zoe looked at the clock, and knew that she needed to get Cliff and Hannah out. Jeannie, would you be willing to take Cliff and Hannah home for a while, Zoe asked? Taylor and I will be there in a while. Of course I will, Jeannie said. She'd understood the message hidden in the question. Zoe was taking Sue off life support. Cliff, Hannah, say goodbye to your mom, Zoe said. Cliff and Hannah said "bye and I love you" to their mom and left with Jeannie. Taylor if you don't want to stay, you can go with them, Zoe told her niece. No, I'm staying with you, Taylor told Zoe. Okay, Zoe replied. A short time later Dr. Dean and Sue's attorney walked in. Has all the paperwork been signed, Mr. Howard asked? Yes, Dr. Dean said. They stood quietly just inside the room as Zoe and Taylor said their final goodbyes. I love you mom. I promise you I'll help Aunt Zoe with Cliff and Hannah, Taylor said, then kissed her mom. Sue, I love you so much. I promise to make you proud. I will make sure that they hear about you often, Zoe said. Zoe then kissed her goodbye. Then she and Taylor moved to the other side of Sue's bed. Dr. Dean and his nurse then moved in to remove the ventilator and shut off the machines. And then Sue Woodall was gone. 


	3. Chapter 3

Part Two 3 weeks later Life was settling for Zoe and the kids. Sue's funeral had been hard; but it was getting better. The kids had returned to school and were settling into a normal routine again. Zoe was looking through the classified when she noticed an envelope from her sister's insurance company. Zoe opened the envelope and was shocked by what she read: The insurance company was informing her that they would not be getting any money from the claim. … So Zoe gets dressed and heads down to talk to the insurance company. Marshall Group Insurance: May I help you, the receptionist asked? I need to speak to someone about my sister's insurance claim, Zoe said. … A few minutes later Hello, I'm Sophie Mason. How can I help you? I need someone to explain this, Zoe said handing her the letter. Okay, Sophie said. Then looks at the letter; then says: It's pretty self explanatory. NO IT"S NOT, Zoe said. It doesn't say WHY. Ms Busiek, we don't pay out to the families of those who cause the accident, Sophie said. Who says Sue caused it, Zoe demanded? The police, Sophie stated. Did you investigate, Zoe demanded to know? No, the police did, Sophie said as Dan Lennox walked in. Well, they're WRONG!. My sister's never had a ticket in her life, Zoe said. Since you didn't investigate, I will; and I'll prove that my sister did not cause that accident, Zoe said walking away. … Ms. Busiek, Dan said? What, Zoe asked? Can I buy you a cup of coffee, Dan asked? Why, so you can convince me to leave this alone, Zoe asked? No, so I can explain, Dan said. Fine, Zoe said. But nothing you say will make me stop investigating this. … And so Zoe and Dan had coffee with Dan explaining how everything works; and why they (being Marshall Insurance Group) don't investigate when police assign fault. Well you SHOULD, Zoe said then left. From there Zoe went to see Tony Brooks, who told her that he was heading south and that he didn't think she was speeding, but that he wasn't completely sure. Then she went to see what Sue's car looked like. When she got to the garage, and was shown Sue car, was devastating. Then she went to the scene, and not noticing any skid marks has to wonder why there weren't if the driver tried to stop. Later that night: Zoe was fixing dinner when she heard Cliff yelling at Hannah. GET OUT OF MY ROOM HANNAH, NOW! Cliff screamed. Why are you yelling at me, what did I do, Hannah wailed? When she wouldn't leave, Cliff threw a book at her then yelled GET OUT NOW! THAT IS ENOUGH, Zoe said firmly. Now wash up for dinner. NOW! … Taylor came down first. I'm sorry Aunt Zoe. I don't know what that was about. It doesn't matter what the problem is, we don't yell at family; or throw things, Zoe said. … What are we having Aunt Zoe, Hannah asked? We are having Lasagna, Zoe answered Hannah. A few minutes later, Cliff came down and sat down in his chair. Then he gave Hannah a look. Alright, I have some things to tell you, but there something else: Now Cliff, why were you yelling at Hannah, Zoe asked? Because she was bugging me, Cliff said. Okay, now Hannah; what were you doing in Cliff's room? And why were you bugging him, Zoe asked? I wanted to spend some time with my brother, Hannah said. Now no more yelling or throwing things Cliff. And for now Hannah, let Cliff be, Zoe said. Okay, there's something I wanted to tell you; I'm not going to keep things from you, Zoe said. I know that you've probably heard people saying your mom was at fault, that she caused the accident. I don't believe she did, and I am going to prove it. Your mom was always a safe driver, Zoe said. How are you going to prove it Aunt Zoe, Taylor asked? I'm looking into what happened, Zoe said. Okay, the kids replied. … Long time no see Zoe, Marcos said. Marcos wow, you're Cliff's coach, Zoe asked? Yeah, he answered. I was sorry to hear about your sister. I loved Sue more than I think she knew. I love her kids just as much, Zoe admitted. Zoe, has Cliff bee doing okay at home, Marcos asked? Why, Zoe asked? Well he's been getting into some fights and arguing with his classmates, Marcos explained. Oh boy, Zoe sighed. Could he be blaming himself for what happened to Sue, Marcos asked? That is a possibility. Did Cliff have a game that day, Zoe asked Marcos? Yeah we did, Marcos said. Okay, I'll talk to him, Zoe said. … It had taken Zoe two more weeks, but she'd proven that Andrew Draper had caused the accident. He'd been tailing his new wife Eileen; who was having an affair with her husband's best friend. And now she was waiting at the insurance company, waiting for them to cut her a check. Zoe, Dan said. The Intimidator wants to speak to you. Oka..y, Zoe said as she was led to M's office. … … … … Ms. Busiek, I'm M Pearl Maguire. I'd like to ask you a few questions. Okay, Zoe said sitting down. What led you to start investigating this, M asked? My sister was a safe driver; she'd never had a traffic ticket in her life. My gut was saying something wasn't right, and her kids deserved answers, Zoe said. I would like to offer you a job, M said. I'll take it, Zoe said. Good, let's get the paperwork taken care of, M said; then she and Zoe got her paperwork filled out. that night: As Zoe, Marcos the kids and Jeannie celebrated; Zoe came to the decision that she'd set the money aside for the children's future educations. Zoe, Jeannie said. Sue would be proud of you. And she's watching over you guys. I know, I just miss her, Zoe said. I do too, Jeannie said. 


	4. Chapter 4

Part Three: Cliff's Game: "Go Cliff", Zoe yelled! "Go Cliff"! … Cliff's team had won.! While Cliff was getting his stuff, Marcos asked? "How's he doing"? "He's doing better". "It'll take time, but I think he'll be okay", Zoe said. "Zoe, I'm glad that you and I have gotten our friendship back". "And I'll help with the kids if you need me", Marcos said. "So am I Marcos", Zoe said. "So am I". 2 days later Hannah's School: "Who's your hero Hannah", her teacher asks? "My Aunt Zoe", Hannah said. "Why is she your hero", the teacher asks? "Because, she proved to the police and everyone that my mom didn't cause the accident or try to hurt herself", Hannah explained. … "Oh Hannah", Zoe said with tears. "I love you"! … "Fielding… Busiek", M shouted? "Yes", both Dan and Zoe responded? "I have a case for you", M said. … "So they ruled this as an accident", Zoe asked looking at the remains of the house? "Yeah", Dan answered. "Why"? "I'm not sure, but my gut says it wasn't", Zoe said. And with that Dan and Zoe started digging. *************** A few hours later: "I have to get home and feed the kids", Zoe said. "Okay", Dan replied. "Would you like to come", Zoe asked? "That would be nice", Dan said. … Busiek home: "Kids", Zoe hollered as she and Dan walked in? "We're in the kitchen Aunt Zoe", Taylor responded. … "Hey", Zoe said when they came into the kitchen. Then she kissed them. "This is Dan Fielding. Dan this is Taylor, Cliff and Hannah", she said. "Nice to meet you", Dan said shaking hands. "Dan is eating with us", Zoe said. "Okay", they said. **************** "That was very good Taylor; where did you learn to make a meal that good", Dan asked? "My mom, Jeannie and Aunt Zoe", Taylor replied. ****************** a few days later: Dan and Zoe had made a few more trips back to the scene and Zoe still believed that it wasn't accidental. "Dan, I still think it was arson", Zoe said. As Dan was about to reply, Zoe's phone rang. "Hello", Zoe said answering? "Is this Cliff Woodall's Aunt", the person on the other end asked? "Yes, I'm his Aunt", Zoe replied. … "I need you to come down to the school; Cliff has been caught fighting and you need to meet with the principle", the voice said. "I'll be right there", Zoe said. … "Dan, I have to go; Cliff's in trouble at school", Zoe said. "Drop me at the office on your way", Dan said. "Okay", Zoe replied. ********************* "Ms. Busiek", Principle Green said. "Mr. Green", Zoe answered. "Cliff has been getting into fist fights with other students; and today he hit a teacher in the process", Principle Green said. Cliff was in the room, and Zoe asked: "Cliff, what has gotten into you"? Cliff didn't answer. ….. "As punishment, Cliff is suspended for a week", Principle Green said. … "It will not happen again Principle Green, Zoe said looking at Cliff. … "We'll see you in a week Cliff, Principle Green said. … "Not only are you suspended Cliff, you're grounded for a month", Zoe told him. ***************************** Zoe's front porch: "So Cliff is suspended for a week", Jeannie asked? "Yes, and he's grounded for a month", Zoe said. "Do you want me to keep him tomorrow", Jeannie asked? "No, part of his punishment will be to spend what would be school hours with me", Zoe stated. "Okay", Jeannie said. "I just don't know what's gotten into him", Zoe said. "Zoe, I think he needs to talk to a professional". "He's dealing with Sue's death the wrong way; and it seems that we aren't helping", Jeannie said. ************************ So Zoe asked around for a good psychiatrist that worked with kids. And she found one. Two days later she and Cliff went to their first session. … 1 week later Busiek home: "Hey gang; I'm glad you're here". "I wanted to talk to you about some things", Zoe said to the kids. "What's up Aunt Zoe", Cliff asked? "Well, I wanted to get your input on something", Zoe asked? "Like what", Taylor asked? … "Okay". "The fridge needs to be replaced, so does the washing machine; so which should we replace first", Zoe asked? "I don't know", Hannah answered. "We'll put it to a vote", Zoe said. "I say the fridge", Hannah replied. "Taylor", Zoe asked? "I vote for a new washing machine", Taylor said. "Cliff", Zoe questioned? "Washing machine Aunt Zoe", Cliff replied. "Aunt Zoe", Taylor asked? "New refrigerator", Zoe said. "We have a tie". … "What's going on", Jeannie asked? "A vote between a new fridge or a new washing machine", Hannah told Jeannie. "Who's going to break the tie", Jeannie asked? "You", Zoe answered. … "hmm…" Jeannie commented. "I'll go with a new … … … refrigerator". "Okay, it's settled", Zoe stated. ******************** Zoe and the kids spent that Saturday and Sunday as a family. Zoe instituted Saturday as movie night. They sat on the couch, watching movies and eating popcorn. "Hey", Zoe said to Cliff when she came into the kitchen Sunday morning. "Morning", Cliff said. "Can we talk"? "Sure, come sit", Zoe said. "Did mom die because she was rushing to my game", Cliff asked? "Honey, no". "Your mom was just in the wrong place at the wrong time Cliff". "It's not because of you", Zoe explained. They then continued to talk until Taylor and Hannah came downstairs for breakfast. ********************** "Morning Dan", Zoe said as she and Cliff walked in on Monday morning. "What did he do", Dan asked? "He was fighting at school and got suspended, as well as grounded", Zoe answered. … "What do you have", M asked? "Zoe thinks it was arson; I'm on the fence". "But she can't prove it yet", Dan said. "Well"! "Get to it", M ordered. So Dan and Zoe returned to the scene; dragging Cliff. After some time Dan said: "Zoe, I think you're right". "Look at the photos". Zoe looked and saw what he did. A burn trail; from the alley to the house. "I think we need to look into if anyone had anything to gain; other that the house insurance", Dan said. So they left to ask more questions. … One their way home, Zoe and Cliff stopped for gas; Zoe took a chance and bought a lottery ticket. Friday night: "Are you ready", Zoe asked Taylor, who was going to a party with friends? "Yeah, and I'll call if I need a ride home", Taylor answered. "Okay", Zoe said. 


End file.
